Not Another High School Fanfic!
by moonlightglassrose
Summary: Its the 21st century,where ninjas dont exsist.Its a high school life.Enough said? oh yea, LIGHT YAOI WARNING! NaruxSasu,later a new character is competing for Naruto's heart, and its a GIRL? NaruxOC and To top if all off, NaruxSai.First ever Naruto Fic!


**Disclaimer:I Do not Own Naruto!!! Only my imagination : )**

**P.S:!MY FIRST EVER NARUxSASU FANFIC! IN THE LATER CHAPTERS NARUxSASU NARUxSAI NARUxOC -Its a girl??? Just Keep on reading and you'll find out!**

Chapter One- Not A Good Start!

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!!Wake up baka! Ohayou Gozaimasu!Wake up baka!" A toad shaped alarm clock rang. A hand reached out from under the covers. The hand had some trouble making contact with the alarm clock.

Finally turning it off, the person groaned. Head under the pillow, grabbed the sides of the pillow and put it to the side. A boy with blonde hair and whiskered cheeks was sitting with his legs crossed. He yawned and streched out his arms. Opening his eyes slightly, revealed blue eyes.

Making clicking sounds, from his tongue touching the roof of his mouth, he took the covers off and jumped out of his bed, revealing the boy in blue plaid pajamas. To his misfortune his right foot made contact with a rubber ducky that was obviously misplaced.

The rubber ducky immediately squeaked. Naruto slipped and fell backwards. His back bumped onto the bedframe.(Way to start off the dayXD) Groaning once more, he stood up one hand rubbing his head and the other his back. He sighed. _Oh yes. This should be a __**'fun' **__day. _

Naruto walked down the stairs nonchalantly. He walked into the kitchen. As if on cue, the toaster popped out a golden brown toast and Nartuo grabbed the toast without any thought. "Ow Ow ow!Hot hot Hot!" He shouted as he juggled the toast with his hands until the heat was gone.

He walked towards the door and opened it.Before he closed the door, he turned around and looked back inside the house and said, "Ittekimasu.." _As if anyone would say something back... _Naruto sadly thought to himself.

Jiraiya was Naruto's guardian. He was never home. If he did come back, it would be in the middle of the night, to get something and leave again. It was all because of his work. He would travel all around the world to do his job. To write novels. Mostly of his successful series, Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto just thinks hes just some hentai out to exploit women, or something like that.

The reason why Naruto isnt in a loving home enviroment surrounded by the care of his parents is because his parents are dead. Yup. Doesnt remember his parents' faces or any memory of being with them at all.

Anyways, Naruto walked down the concrete steps of his front porch. He walked down the sidewalk and stopped. This was where he usually waited for the bus.

It was there when he saw an orange tabby cat out in the middle of the street. Naruto being a big softy, couldnt bare to just leave it there, besides he would regret it later.

Naruto walked towards the cat. It meowed. Naruto clamped down the toast with his mouth. "Hmmer kmmee hmme." Naruto voice muffled by the toast. Translation, Here kitty kitty. To his surprise, the kitty did not struggle or hiss or bite or clawed off his face, when he scooped him up. The kitty purred, which made Naruto giggle as he could feel the vibrations on his arms and chest.

He walked to the other side of the street where it was safe, and gently put down the kitty on the soft patchy grass.

Unfortunately once he did reach the other side, the bus had come. Once Naruto had placed the kitty down and turned around, the bus drove off.

_Oh my crap..._ His jaws opened, the toast dropped from his mouth. Naruto bolted down the street and chased after the bus as fast he can. Frantically, he called out a "Wait!" or a "Stop!!" To Naruto's eyes, the bus was at least miles away already. Luckly for Naruto, no one had noticed him from inside the bus.

It was unlike of Naruto to give up, but he had to. Light winds blew, a windy day.

_Great... there goes my breakfast AND my ride... _He let out a sigh.

He zipped up his orange hooded jacket and began to walk to school.

-Meanwhile in school-

The buses had all arrived, and most of the students were already inside the school building.

A very grouchy Uchiha slammed his locker. Everytime, he opened his locker, he would find dozens and dozens of love letters with hearts on each of them. He always had to change lockers because some crazed fangirl would know his locker combination,somehow, and blab it to the other fangirls. The front office used to ask the Uchiha, "The usual?" Now they dont even bother, they just give him a new locker number and combo.

Though he would give it a week and then change lockers.

Today, Sasuke wore a blue shirt and black jeans. White sneakers and a black leather wrist belt with a white skull on it. His backpack color,black.(His usual colors)

He looked at the clock down the hall. 7:05. Sasuke Uchiha was not a morning person.

He did his usual morning routine. Throw out the love letters, having read none of them. Walked around, downstairs or upstairs, to avoid fangirls. He couldnt be at one place. He always had to be on the move. Go into the bathroom to fix his hair. Though try as he may he could never fix that chicken butt hair. (Oh wow isnt that original)

People would not look at Sasuke while walking down the halls. No one would dare to. One, his face was always schrunched up in a get-lost-or-else-you-dont-want-to-know-the-or-else-part look, that would even scare a hard core emo kid. And two, he was Sasuke effing UCHIHA.

However, there he was. Sasuke had just turned around the corner and there stood the boy down the hall, who Sasuke despises. Hyuga. Neji Hyuga.

Both slowed down their pace. Sasuke heading to where Neji had been and Neji heading toward where Sasuke had been. Both facing each other in a silent eye contest. Sasuke flashed Sharingan while Neji activated his Byakugan, you could tell because the viens from the sides of his face would pop out. Both activated their special traits fast, gone instantly. Still giving each other I-hate-you looks. Note they are still walking.

Oh and please note, this is the 20th century. No ninjas. That does not mean their strong ninja spirits had died down. Some clans to this day train at home in a special training room of some sort and what not.

Neji broke the silence. "Uchiha." Neji said, voice holding no emotion what so ever. "Hyuga." Sasuke said in the same tone. As they looked at each other. The passed one another without saying anything.

Sasuke and Neji were rivals. To be the top of the class that was their goal. Being the best was their only way of life. Competeing to get the highest grade point average. In the end, they would always tie. Thats why they loathed each other. And, they came from special clans , whos ancestors faught over the title of who is the better clan. Though the Uchiha clan no long exsists except for Sasuke and his brother Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke walked to his classroom. The clock read 7:18. Seven minutes till the bell rings, then class starts still, no one was there but himself and the teacher who was busying himself typing on his laptop.

-Back with Naruto-

_Oh man oh man Im gonna be late!_ He had long ago changed his pace from walking to running to sprinting, other wise known as the mad dash. The mad dash to the school. Naruto was too cool to wear a watch.

_Shortcut! _Naruto's brilliant idea popping into his head. He turned around the corner and jumped up the fence. Unfortunatly, this had to be Naruto's bad day.

When he jumped over the fence, there stood on all four paws a growling Rottweiler. The furocious rottweiler let out two loud booming barks before it ran to Naruto.

Naruto coulda sworn he heard roars instead of barks. The chase began.

_Oh man I could see it now! _Naruto was thinking during the chase. _Boy found barely alive. His head in the jaws of a dog on steriods. Took two jaws of life to pry open the dog's vice like grip around boys head, all over the news._ "Why me Why me WHY **MEEE**!!"

He ran across the street and almost got run over by a car. The driver stopped just in time before impact. Nartuo had put his hand on the hood of the car and leaped to the other side. Ignoring the drivers' yells.

Luckly he lost the dog back there and just as you know it, he was in front of the school building. Panting.

Just as he ran through the main doors and stepped into the building, the bell rang. _Oh Shit..._

**Chapter One everyone!Hope you liked it :) Comments? Concerns? And yes dont worry folks this story is just beginning!**


End file.
